Electrical connector assemblies for making large numbers of interconnections are used extensively in the electrical connector industry, such as for use in computers and other electronic devices. With the ever-increasing miniaturization of the electronics in such devices and the ever-increasing density of the related connector assemblies, continuing problems occur in designing connectors for such use. This is particularly true with connectors commonly known as card edge connectors which are constructed to receive printed circuit cards having conductive pads on one or both sides of the card along the edge of the card which is inserted into the connector assembly.
One of the problems encountered with such high-density electrical connector assemblies is the provision of means for locating the printed circuit card properly in a card receiving slot means of the connector assembly for engaging respective contact elements mounted in the housing of the connector assembly along the card receiving slot. Heretofore, partitions were typically provided on the housing, projecting inwardly of a cavity thereof, the partitions separating the respective contact elements. The inner edges of the partitions normally defined the slot for receiving the printed circuit card. However, with high density circuitry on the card, as described above, it has become difficult, if not impossible, to mold a housing wherein plastic can flow into extremely small cavities to define partitions between the contact elements which may have to be on the order of 0.030 inch pitch.
Another problem in designing electrical connector assemblies of the character described is in providing means to assist insertion and ejection of the printed circuit card from the card edge connector assembly. As the number of contact elements that engage the printed circuit card increases, the forces required for insertion and ejection of the card increase. Accordingly, means for assisting in the insertion and ejection of the card without bending or damaging the card is desirable.
Applicant achieves this result by providing insertion/ejection levers that contact the side edges of the printed circuit card. This, however, creates another problem. Typically, the end walls of the connector housing act to provide longitudinal alignment between the contact elements and the conductive pads on the card. Through the use of such insertion/ejection levers, the end walls that contact the sides of the card are eliminated thus creating a potential alignment problem.
This invention is directed to solving various problems, including those described above, in designing card edge connector assemblies for high density printed circuit cards.